The Little Sponge
by SOLmaster
Summary: The Little Mermaid parody. SpongeBob falls for the land creature Princess Sandy, and will do anything to be with her. Even give his voice to Plankton to be able to breathe air. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The best day ever

_SOLmaster presents my first parody fic "The Little Sponge" a parody of "The Little Mermaid" except the main character's not a mermaid and is a boy. Dedicated to all the SB/SC fans. Now here it is._

**The Little Sponge **

It was a great day at sea. The dolphins were swimming happily and a big ship with its crew singing as they were sailing through the ocean.

Sailors: **I'll tell you the tale of the bottomless blue and it's a hey to the starboard heave ho look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious fathoms below.**

Standing on the ridge of the boat was a squirrel wearing a white dress named Sandy, "Isn't this great, Corneil? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…boy I sure do love be'en at sea!" Sandy said happily. Sandy was speaking to a talking, yellow dog with a genius IQ, leaning over the other side of the boat. He had been at sea for too long and is sea sick.

"Yeah great." Mumbled Corneil.

"Well, these waves are also stirring up customers for Mr. Krabs." Said a sailor.

"Mr. Krabs?" Sandy asked surprised.

"Of course." A teenage boy with spiky blue hair, an orange vest, and green baggy pants named Bernie, agreed as he grabbed a fish. "Owner of the Krusty Krab, the biggest fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom. You should've known that, Sandy."

"Bernie." Corneil said with a frown. "I can't believe you believe that stuff, just ignore all this nonsense, Sandy."

"It's the truth, Corneil!" snapped Bernie as he waved a fish in Corneil's face. "And someday I'm gonna have one of those krabby patty burgers!"

Bernie waves the fish too hard and it slips out of Bernie's hands, bounces on Corneil's head, and goes back into the ocean.

Sailors: **Heave ho. Heave ho. In mysterious fathoms below.**

When the fish was at the bottom of the ocean, he gave a sigh of relief and started heading to the Krusty Krab. There were crowds of sea creatures trying to get inside for the show Mr. Krabs was holding, inside they were all sitting at tables and on the stage, Perch Perkins was starting the show. "Presenting, the owner of the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs!" Mr. Krabs came out from behind the curtain and said, " Ahoy, remember to buy lotsa krabby patties ar ar ar ar ar."

When Mr. Krabs was done, Perch Perkans continued. "Presenting the cashier and music composer of the Krusty Krab. Squidward Johansson Tentacles."

Squidward came out from behind the curtain and made a pose expecting an applause, but the audience was silent. Squidward got angry and walked off stage with Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Squidward, this is the greatest money making scheme ever." Mr. Krabs said.

Squidward replied, "Yes, and the debut of my career."

"And I'm especially looking forward to a certain rectangular employee." Mr. Krabs whispered.

"Yes, we all know he's the world's greatest fry cook and singer." Then Squidward mumbled to himself, "If only he would show up for rehearsals once in a while." Squidward went back on stage. "And now, Pearl."

The curtains pulled back and a whale wearing a cheerleader outfit stood there and did a cheer.

Pearl: **Gimme a S-P-O! Gimme a N-G-E! B-O-B! What does that spell?**

The curtains lifted revealing an empty grill, except someone was supposed to be behind it. Pearl gasped, Squidward gasped, and Mr. Krabs got angry and yelled, "SpongeBob!"

* * *

Meanwhile deep in Jellyfish Fields a square, yellow creature named SpongeBob and a chubby pink starfish named Patrick, were jellyfishing and having fun. SpongeBob stopped running, and Patrick bumped into him and fell right on top of him. Instead of getting annoyed, SpongeBob just smiled and laughed, "Look Patrick!" SpongeBob said, pointing.

"Look at what?" Patrick asked confused.

"A ship." SpongeBob nudged Patrick. "There's gotta be some cool land stuff in there, ya think?"

"Yes." Patrick replied.

"Then let's go!"

They went into the ship by climbing through the window. SpongeBob went in first, then Patrick. But he got stuck.

"Uh, SpongBob? Help!" Patrick called out.

SpongeBob saw what happened and laughed. "Aw, don't worry buddy, I'll get you out." SpongeBob pulled on Patrick's arms and he slipped out. Unknowing to them, they were being followed. They went into the next room in the ship and saw something shiny. "Oh my gosh, Patrick!" SpongeBob called out excited. He walked up and picked up a fork. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow," Patrick said staring at the fork. "But what is it?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know." SpongeBob replied. "But I bet Gary will." He said as he put the fork in his bag. Then Patrick thought he saw something. "Uh, SpongeBob?"

But SpongeBob wasn't listening, he was too busy picking up a pipe, "Hmm, I wonder what this is?" he put the pipe in the bag with the fork.

"SpongeBob." Patrick said still trying to get SpongeBob's attention.

"Yes?" SpongeBob singsong.

"There's something here."

"Patrick, nothing's gonna happen."

As SpongeBob said that, the Flying Dutchman came through the wall and roared. SpongeBob and Patrick screamed in terror.

"I am the Flying Dutchman!"

"Uh hi, Mr. Dutchman sir, we were just..uh…doing a little treasure hunting." SpongeBob said as he laughed nervously.

"Trespassing on a man's ship and for that I'll shall eat you two for dinner!" The Dutchman said. SpongeBob and Patrick screamed in terror and ran away. The Dutchman chased them while spitting fire at them. While they were running, SpongeBob dropped his bag, SpongeBob noticed and went back to grab it and almost got burned by the Dutchman's fire. Patrick ran to the window they came in through, Patrick got stuck again. SpongeBob ran toward him and pushed him out and he got through. While running outside, Patrick bumped into an anchor and got knocked out. SpongeBob went back and tried to wake him up, but the Dutchman was getting closer. SpongeBob held up a sock and the Dutchman looked surprised and said, "What are you doing with my sock, give it here!"

"You want it, go get it." SpongeBob said as he threw the sock and the Dutchman ran after it. Patrick woke up and saw what happened and said, "Ha ha ha, you tricked him, SpongeBob!"

"Shh Patrick, let's get outta here." They both ran home.

* * *

When they were getting near SpongeBob's pineapple house, Gary was in the front yard. SpongeBob looked around and saw Gary.

"Hey Patrick, there's Gary!"

Patrick took out a telescope and looked in it the wrong way. "Hey Gary! Whatcha doin way over there!?"

Patrick lowered the telescope and saw Gary was right in front of him. "Wow, you're fast for a snail."

SpongeBob walked up to Gary and dumped his bag out, "Hey Gar, look what we found. Since you use to live on land, you can tell us what these are."

Gary, "Meowed"

"Yup, more land stuff, so what's this thing?" SpongeBob asked as he put the fork in front of Gary, he looked at it and said "meow"

"I knew it!" Patrick said, "This thing is a dinglehopper."

"A dinglehopper?" SpongeBob asked confused.

"Land creatures use it to brush their hair."

SponegBob's eyes lit up as he held the 'dinglehopper'. "Wow, a dinglehopper. But what about that one?"

Gary looked at the pipe. "Meow."

Patrick picked up the pipe and said, "A snarfblatt. It's what land creatures use to make music."

Gary blew into the pipe and a bunch of goop flew on to Patrick's face. SpongeBob then screamed, "Ahhh, music?" he quickly packed his stuff. "The party, Mr. Krabs is gonna boil."

"Mr. Krabs is gonna cook himself?"

"Sorry, Gary, gotta go. See ya later, Gary!" SpongeBob said as he and Patrick were leaving.

* * *

Unknowing to them, they were being watched by Plankton in the Chum Bucket on his screen. "Yes. Hurry home, SpongeBob, you wouldn't want to miss Krabs' celebration. Celebration bah in my college days we had 'all you can eat buffet', and now look at me. In the restaurant business and I haven't even had one customer. But soon Krabs will pay with my new master plan." Then Plankton called to his henchman. "Manray! Dirty Bubble! I want you to keep an eye on the fry cook. He may be the key to Krabs' undoing."

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, Patrick was watching sadly as Mr. Krabs and Squidward were busy scolding SpongeBob.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, boy." Mr. Krabs said.

"But Mr. Krabs, I'm sorry, I just forgot." SpongeBob said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Because of your careless behavior."

"Careless and reckless behavior." Squidward said joining in.

"The entire celebration was-"

"Ruined!" Squidward finished, "The launch of my high paying career gone and it's all because of you, and now I'm the laughing stock of Bikini Bottom! Still!"

"And all me paying customers along with it!"

SpongeBob looked a bit guilty, but Patrick came and said. "But it wasn't his fault…we were on our way to the party when the ghost of the Flying Dutchman came and was like ooooh!" Patrick continued as Mr. Krabs and Squidward looked like they didn't believed one word of Patrick's story even though some of it was true. "And then we were safe and then SpongeBob's chatty snail came and then it was this is this and that is that"

"Snail?" Mr. Krabs said as he knew Gary once lived on land before being adopted by SpongeBob.

"Oops." Patrick said realizing the mistake he just made.

"You were gonna go to the surface again, weren't you, weren't you?"

"Nothing happened." SpongeBob said sheepishly.

"Oh SpongeBob, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those monsters, by one of those land creatures!"

"Mr. Krabs, they're not monsters!" SpongeBob yelled.

"They're dangerous. You think I want to see me best fry cook snared by a fish-eaters hook?"

"I'm 19-years-old and I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, lad. As long as I am your boss, you will obey my rules!"

"But Mr. Krabs…"

"Not another word! And I am never to hear you going to the surface again! Is that clear?"

SpongeBob tried to talk, but just broke into tears and ran into the kitchen.

Squidward just took out a magazine and said, "Hmph, sponges… they think they know everything,

"You think I was too hard on the lad?" Mr. Krabs asked Squidward.

"Frankly, I don't care whether you fire him or not. But if you ask me, if I was his boss and I'm so glad I'm not, I'd teach him who's in charge. No flittering to the surface. I'd keep him under constant supervision."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Sqiudward."

"I am?" Squidward asked confused.

"SpongeBob needs constant supervision and you are just the squid to do it."

Squidward looked shocked, but Mr. Krabs just went to his office.

Squidward yelled out to his himself. "There is no way I'm-" Squidward saw SpongeBob and Patrick sneaking out, "Hmm, what are those two up to?"

Squidward went out of the Krusty Krab and followed them to SpongeBob house. He peeked through SpongeBob's door and saw SpongeBob and Patrick standing in front of the wall, a secret wall opened up and showed a speaker, SpongeBob whispered loudly, "Jellyfishing" and a secret door opened up, they cheered and went downstairs with Gary. The door was closing and Squidward hurried inside, but the door caught his leg, he pulled it out and fell down 20 steps. When he reached the bottom, he was surprised to see a bunch of land stuff on top of shelves and then he saw Gary, Patrick, and SpongeBob playing with the 'dinglehopper'.

"SpongeBob, are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I just wish I can make him understand. I had a dream one time of what it'd be like to live on land…"

SpongeBob**: Mister Sun came up and he smiled at me**

**He said, "It's gonna be a good one just wait and see."**

**Jumped out of bed and I ran outside**

**Feeling so extra ecstatified**

Squidward looked through a pair of glasses that made his eyes look big.

SpongeBob: **It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

Squidward listened more closely to what SpongeBob was saying.

SpongeBob: **I'm so busy got nothing to do**

**Spent the last two hours just tyin' my shoes **

**Every flower, every grain of sand**

**Is reaching out to shake my hand**

SpongeBob grabbed Patrick's hand and started dancing with him.

SpongeBob: **It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**Sometimes the little things start closing in on me**

**But when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown**

Squidward saw his reflection in a funhouse mirror, got scared and fell down a hill.

SpongeBob: **I stick my head out the window and I look around**

**Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise **

**This magic that's happenen right before my eyes**

**Soon mister moon will be shining bright**

**So the best day ever can last all night**

**Yeah the best day ever's gonna last all night now**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

**It's the best day ever (best day ever)**

When SpongeBob was done singing, Squidward got tangled in SpongeBob's stuff and fell right in front of him, scaring Patrick and Gary.

"Squidward!" SpongeBob said surprised.

Squidward got untangled and really mad, "SpongeBob, what did you…how could you…what is all this?"

"Uh…it's uh…discovery." SpongeBob said making up some lame excuse.

"Oh right, discovery." Squidward said like he understood. "Wait'll Mr. Krabs finds out about this!"

"You're not gonna tell are you" Patrick asked.

"Oh please Squidward, he'll never understand." SpongeBob begged.

"Oh, no!" Squidward took SpongeBob by his arm and started dragging him out. "You are coming right with me and you are gonna explain to Mr. Krabs all about this!"

But SpongeBob wasn't listening. He saw a shadow on the ceiling.

"What is that?" SpongeBob took off his arm to get free from Squidward and he grew another one.

"SpongeBob?" Squidward said as he realized he was holding an arm now and he screamed in horror. SpongeBob didn't listen as he, Patrick, and Gary (on Patrick's head) went to the surface.

_The song that SpongeBob sings is called The Best Day Ever, and I decided to use it instead of Part of Your World. I decided to rewrite this to make it easier to understand. It'll be the same story though._


	2. Chapter 2: Under the sea

They saw a giant ship surrounded by fireworks. "Ooh." SpongeBob said with big eyes. Then Squidward came and said, "SpongeBob, what are you…" Squidward saw the ship and yelled, "Holy fishpaste!"

The next thing he sees is SpongeBob swimming toward the ship.

"SpongeBob, Come back now!"

SpongeBob climbed the ship and looked through a hole and saw sailors playing instruments and dancing. He also saw Corneil running from something. SpongeBob was surprised to hear him talk.

"I finally lost her. I can't take anymore of her karate spars."

Corneil then saw SpongeBob through the hole, he walked toward him and SpongeBob got scared and hid. When he looked back, Corneil's nose hit SpongeBob's, and they both got scared. Corneil jumped back, "Who are you?"

"Corneil, where are you?" A girl called out.

"Oh, no. Sandy!"

Corneil ran up to Sandy and tried to tell her what he saw, "Sandy, I saw-" but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Hey Corneil, whatcha doin?"

"While she was playing with Corneil, SpongeBob was watching Sandy with big eyes and a smile like he was falling in love with her. Then Patrick climbed up to SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob, whatcha doing up here?" Patrick asked

"Shh Patrick, they'll hear you." SpongeBob whispered.

"What? I can't hear you!" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob loudly whispered as he covered Patrick's mouth. "I've never seen a land creature this close before." SpongeBob sighed and continued, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Patrick scratched his chin and looked at Corneil, thinking he was talking about him. "I don't know, SpongeBob, look at that nose."

SpongeBob just laughed, "Not that one, the one playing the 'snarfblatt'." SpongeBob said as he watched Sandy play her guitar.

"Attention." Bernie called out. "Attention everyone! Listen up people!"

Everyone had their attention to Bernie.

"It is my pleasure to present Sandy with a gift so awesome, so expensive, and so cool that you're gonna thank me later."

"This gift better be as good as you say it is, Bernie." Corneil said.

"Aww, Bernie, you shouldn't have." Sandy said sweetly.

"But I did anyway." Bernie said as he was getting ready to show the present. "Happy birthday, Sandy!"

Bernie pulled off the blanket and showed a poorly sculpted statue of Sandy, looking pretty. Corneil rolled his eyes and Sandy looked embarrassed.

"Gee Bernie," Sandy said trying to think of something to say. "You really shouldn't have."

"Isn't it great?" Bernie said proud of his work. "I made it myself. Of course I was saving it for a wedding present."

"Aw come on Bernie," Sandy said as she grabbed a telescope from Bernie's hands. "Y'all aren't still mad I didn't fall for Secret Squirrel."

"But he was a detective. You have to marry some guy."

"I will. I just haven't found him yet. I know he's out there somewhere."

Unknown to her, SpongeBob was listening to the whole thing and smiling at the same time.

Bernie walked up to Sandy. "How touching and how do you know it will be him?"

"It will just. Hiya," Sandy made a karate chop in the air. "Hit me, like lightning."

And just like that lightning flashed in the sky. "Hurricane a comin!" one of the sailors shouted. The winds were so strong it blew Patrick away.

"Ahhh, SpongeBob!"

"Patrick!" SpongeBob called to his best friend.

Squidward and Gary saw what happened and they hid underwater. On the ship, the crew was doing all they can to keep the ship safe, while Corneil was running around in circles panicking. Then the pole was struck by lightning and was now on fire. It fell down the deck and everybody jumped in the ocean and climbed into the lifeboat. The strong wind blew SpongeBob into the ocean. Sandy helped Bernie into the lifeboat, "I think that's everyone." Sandy heard someone calling for help, "Corneil!" she saw Corneil still on the burning ship; she jumped in and climbed on the ship. "Come on, boy, jump!" Sandy called to Corneil.

"I can't!" Corneil said scared. He then saw a large piece of burning wood behind him. "Okay, I'm coming!"

Corneil jumped as far as he could and Sandy caught him. As she was running, her foot got caught in a hole and Corneil flew out of her arms and into the ocean. Sandy got unstuck and dove into the water just as the ship blew up.

"Sandy!" Bernie called as he picked up Corneil.

SpongeBob saw what happened and looked underwater for Sandy. He then saw her drifting on a piece of wood unconscious, she fell underwater and SpongeBob dove in and put her back on the piece of wood and he started kicking them to shore.

* * *

On a little beach outside a castle, SpongeBob was wearing a water helmet, sitting beside the unconscious Sandy. Then Patrick came by also wearing a water helmet, SpongeBob noticed him and asked, "Patrick, are you okay, buddy?"

"That was some ride." He noticed Sandy on the floor. "Who's the dead girl?"

SpongeBob started to panic, "Oh no, she isn't really dead, is she?"

Patrick opened one of her eyelids, "It's hard to tell." Then Patrick put her foot against his ear. "Sorry, SpongeBob, there's no heartbeat."

Just then, SpongeBob saw Sandy breathing. "No wait, Patrick, she's breathing!" SpongeBob took a big sigh. "She's so beautiful."

He started to sing the same song he sang before.

SpongeBob**: I'm so busy got nothing to do**

**I'd rather sit here on the beach with you**

While he was singing Squidward and Gary washed up on the beach and saw SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: **Soon mister moon will be shining bright**

Squidward's jaw dropped in shock as he saw SpongeBob, but Patrick just smiled and closed it back up.

SpongeBob: **Cause the best day ever can last all night**

**Yeah the best day ever's gonna last all night now**

Sandy opened her eyes and saw a little blurry vision of SpongeBob in the sun laughing.

SpongeBob and Sandy heard someone and SpongeBob quickly ran back into the ocean. Bernie ran up to Sandy, but Corneil ran towards the ocean.

"Wait, come back!" Corneil called to the little, yellow creature. But he knew he was long gone.

"Geez, Sandy, do you enjoy giving me heart attacks?" Bernie said as he helped her up, but she wasn't listening.

"Did you see him?" She asked, looking for SpongeBob.

"See what?" Bernie asked confused.

"A guy saved my life and he was singing, he had the most adorable voice especially when he laughed."

"I think you swallowed a little too much sea water, Sandy, lets clean you up."

Corneil ran up to Bernie and Sandy. "Wait, I saw-" He didn't finish as Bernie started dragging him by the collar.

"You too, Corneil, you smell like ocean."

Squidward, Patrick, Gary, and SpongeBob watched as Corneil, Bernie, and Sandy walked away. SpongeBob was on top of a large rock daydreaming and Squidward was talking to Patrick.

"Okay, were not gonna mention this to Mr. Krabs, you won't tell him, I won't tell him."

"Tell who, what?"

SpongeBob wasn't listening, he started to sing again.

SpongeBob: **Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise**

**This magic that's happenen right before my eyes**

**Soon mister moon will be shining bright**

**So the best day ever's gonna last all night now!**

A big wave splashed behind him. Unknown to them, SpongeBob was being watched by Manray and the Dirty Bubble, holding a video camera that was broadcasting a signal to Plankton's restaurant. Plankton laughed at the screen. "I can't stand it! It's too easy! The sponge is in love with a land squirrel and not just any squirrel, a princess. Krabs is gonna love this. Wait a minute."

Plankton walked over to a table and on top of something covered by a sheet.

"Krabs' dim-witted fry cook would make a great addition to the chum bucket."

Plankton removed the sheet and revealed a bucket helmet that looked like it could fit a sponge…a square one.

* * *

A few days later at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and Squidward were busy doing their jobs. Well, one of them at least.

"SpongeBob, is number 8's order ready yet?"

SpongeBob walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food while humming the same tune he's been singing. He put the tray on the customer's table, the customer took a bite and said, "I asked for no pickles."

While SpongeBob was skipping, he accidentally bumped into Mr. Krabs.

"Good morning, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said politely.

"Uh… good morning, lad."

SpongeBob skipped past Pearl and her friends and ran outside. Pearl and her friends just stared. Squidward panicked and quietly snuck out of the Krusty Krab to follow SpongeBob.

"He's got it bad." Julie said.

"What, what is he got?" Mr. Krabs asked confused.

"Isn't obvious, Daddy? SpongeBob's in love." Pearl answered.

"SpongeBob? In love?" Mr. Krabs said still a little confused and surprised.

* * *

In Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob was laying on top of a rock, picking the petals off a flower, while Squidward was pacing back and forth wondering out loud to himself.

"Okay, so far so good, I don't think Mr. Krabs knows. But it won't be so easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

SpongeBob sighed and continued, "She loves me…Mmm, she loves me not…she love me!" His smile grew bigger as he started laughing. "I knew it!"

Squidward tried talking to him. "SpongeBob, stop talking crazy!"

But SpongeBob wasn't listening. "I gotta see her again…tonight. Gary knows where she lives."

"SpongeBob, will you get your dumb, yellow head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?"

"I'll walk up to her castle, then Patrick will splash around to get her attention, and then we'll go…"

"Down here is your home, you dunce!"

Squidward went in front of SpongeBob's face. "SpongeBob, listen to me. The dry land…it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Squidward sat SpongeBob down as he started to sing "under the sea"

Squidward: **The seaweed is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**You dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more are you lookin' for?**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Down where it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

**While we're devotin'**

**Full time to floatin**

**Under the sea**

Squidward+Squillium: **Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**Squidward: They sad cause they in the bowl**

**But fish in the bowl is lucky **

**they in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss gets hungry**

Scooter:** Guess who's gon' be on the plate dude**

Squidward: Uh oh

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricassee**

**We what the land folk love to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles **

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here**

**Naturally (Naturalleee)**

**Even the sturgeon and the ray**

**They get the urge 'n' start to play**

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea**

**Monroe play the flute**

**Tom play the harp**

**Flats play the bass**

**And they soundin' sharp**

**Bubble Bass play the brass**

**Fred play the tub**

**Scooter is the duke of soul**

**(Yeah)**

**Larry he can play**

**The jellyfish on the string**

**Don rockin' out**

**Evelyn she sings**

**Mermaidman and Barnacleboy**

**They know where it's at**

**And oh Mrs. Puff blow**

Patrick wandered around the singing and dancing fish, looking for SpongeBob. He found him sitting on a rock. Patrick whispered something in his ear and they both ran off.

Squidward: **Yeah!**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**Under the sea (Under the sea)**

**When the sardine **

**Begin to beguine**

**It's Music to me**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here, know how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here cutin' a rug here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little snail here, know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Yeah were in luck here, down in a muck here**

**Under the sea**

All the fish tipped their fins to SpongeBob, but he was no longer there.

"SpongeBob?" Squidward asked.

All the fish just left.

"Oh, someone has got to nail that guy's feet to the floor."

Just then a police boat pulled up to Squidward. A police officer stepped out.

"Are you Squidward Tentacles?" He asked.

"Yes." Squidward answered.

"Your boss is looking for you."

"Mr. Krabs?"

"He wants to see you right away, something about SpongeBob."

As the boat drove away, Squidward got a panicked look on his face. "He knows." He whispered.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs was in front of the counter holding money. Mr. Krabs laughed, "SpongeBob in love." He laughed again at the thought. "Oh, who could the lucky sponge be?" He said assuming SpongeBob was in love with a female sponge. Then he saw Squidward at the front door. "Come in, Mr. Squidward."

"I must stay calm." Squidward quietly said to himself.

He walked to the counter and said, "Yes?" in a high pitched voice.

An obvious sign he was not calm. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Mr. Krabs?"

"Squidward, I'm concerned about SpongeBob. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?" Mr. Krabs explained.

"Peculiar? Where have you been for the past few years?" Squidward said, pretending he didn't know anything.

"I'm not talking about peculiar as in normal! I mean peculiar as in moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself, writing SB+SC on to the patties!" Mr. Krabs lifted up a krabby patty bun and on the patty was "SB+SC" written in ketchup.

"Uh…well...I…uh." Squidward said trying to think of something to say.

"Mr. Squidward."

"Yes?" Squidward said, knowing what was coming.

"I know you've been keeping something from me."

"Uhhh."

"About SpongeBob…in love."

"That's it!" Squidward yelled out loud. "I tried to stop that yellow moron, but did he listen? No! I told him to stay away from land creatures, they are bad, they are trouble…"

"Land creatures? What about land creatures?!"

Squidward then realized the mistake he just made. "Land creatures?" Squidward laughed nervously. "Where did you hear that from?"

Mr. Krabs' claw grabbed Squidward's neck and he forced the truth out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile at SpongeBob's pineapple, SpongeBob opened up the secret room and Patrick dragged SpongeBob inside.

"Patrick, can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

Patrick continued to pull SpongeBob along. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

SpongeBob was surprised to see the same Sandy statue from before.

"Oh Patrick, oh Patrick you're the best!"

SpongeBob hugged Patrick and ran over to the statue.

"It looks just like her, it even has her beautiful eyes. "

When SpongeBob was attempting to kiss the statue, he saw Mr. Krabs standing in front of the stairs with an angry look on his face. Squidward was hiding in the stairs and Patrick and Gary hid too, knowing this was not going to be pretty.

"Ahhh! Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob shouted.

"I said certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Mr. Krabs, I-"

"Is it true, you rescued a squirrel from drowning?"

"I had to…"

"Contact between dry land and Bikini Bottom is strictly forbidden. SpongeBob, you know that. Everyone knows that. "

"She would've died."

"One less land creature to worry about."

"You don't even know her!"

"Know her? I don't have to know her! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eating incapable of any feeling…"

"Mr. Krabs, I love her!" SpongeBob gasped at what he just said in front of Mr. Krabs, so was Squidward.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely? She's a squirrel, you're a sponge."

"I don't care." SpongeBob said angrily behind the statue.

"So help me, boy, I'm going to get through to you and if this is the only way, so be it!"

Mr. Krabs started smashing things on the floor and tossing stuff off its shelf.

"No! Stop! Please!" SpongeBob screamed in horror.

Then Mr. Krabs pushed the statue down and it smashed into millions of pieces.

"Nooo!"

SpongeBob broke into tears and started sobbing. Mr. Krabs felt a little bad, but just left. Squidward also felt bad for telling and tried to apologize to SpongeBob.

"Uh, SpongeBob, I…" But SpongeBob didn't want to listen to Squidward. So he, Patrick, and Gary left as SpongeBob continued crying. Unknown to him, he was being watched by Manray and the Dirty Bubble. They casually walked up to him.

"Poor kid, poor sweet kid." Dirty Bubble said. "He has a very serious problem."

"If only there was something we can do." Manray said.

"But there is something."

SpongeBob looked a little scared, "Manray and the Dirty Bubble? What are you doing here?"

"Don't be scared. We represent someone great." The Dirty Bubble answered. "Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine you and your princess." Manray put his arm around the Dirty Bubble. "Together forever." They both said.

They got grossed out and pulled apart.

"I don't understand." SpongeBob said confused.

"Plankton has great power." Manray explain.

SpongeBob was surprised. "Plankton?" SpongeBob couldn't even speak, "I…I couldn't…I…I…just go away!"

"Suit yourself." Dirty Bubble said as he and Manray were leaving.

"That was only a suggestion." Manray said as he kicked a piece of the statue next to SpongeBob, he looked at it and did some thinking.

"Wait!" He called to them.

"Yes?" The both answered.

* * *

Outside SpongeBob's house Squidward, Patrick, and Gary were standing outside talking.

"Hmm." Patrick wondered out loud, "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

The others watched him leave.

"Meow" Gary said sadly.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Squidward explained.

They both saw SpongeBob following Manray and the Dirty Bubble. Squidward walked up to him, "SpongeBob, what do you think you're doing with them?"

SpongeBob just kept walking and coldly said, "I'm going to see Plankton."

Squidward was shocked at what he said. "SpongeBob, are you crazy?!" Squidward was holding onto SpongeBob's ankles, trying to get him to stop. But SpongeBob just shook him loose and snootily said, "Then why don't you go tell Mr. Krabs, since that's all you're good at."

"But, I…come on!" He signaled Gary to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3: The deal

Manray and the Dirty Bubble opened the Chum Bucket doors, "This way." They said as they lead SpongeBob deeper into the restaurant, he slowly followed behind as he saw dust and cobwebs due to the lack of business. SpongeBob tripped over an old bucket helmet and got creeped out by the look of it.

"Come in!" Plankton called, "Come in, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob got up and walked into Plankton's laboratory. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Plankton jumped off his chair and onto the floor. "One might question your upbringing." Then he jumped on a table to reach SpongeBob's height. "Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this squirrel, this princess mammal. Not that I blame you, she is quite the catch isn't she? Well, SpongeBob, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become an air breather yourself."

SpongeBob's eyes got big. "You can do that?"

Plankton secretly smirked and calmly said, "My dear sweet buddy. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate fish folk like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Plankton: **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**

**True? Yes.**

**And I fortunately know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed **

**And here lately, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

Plankton made two nerdy fish appear on screen.

Plankton: **Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**

"Pathetic." Plankton whispered to Manray and Dirty Bubble.

Plankton: **Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain, in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

Plankton snapped his fingers and the fish turn cooler.

Plankton: **Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad, so true**

Squidward and Gary were making their way into the Chum Bucket, looking at all the terrible things.

Plankton: **They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells Plankton please!"**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, I do**

As Plankton sang the next line, he started to shed a fake tear.

Plankton: **Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

Plankton used some magic and two bucket helmets dropped on the fish's heads.

Plankton: **Yes I had the odd complaint**

**But on the hold I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

Then Plankton started pulling SpongeBob by his finger. "Okay here's the deal, I'm going to make a potion that will make you an air breather for three days. You got that moro- I mean, SpongeBob?"

Then Plankton and SpongeBob watched an image on the computer. "Now listen carefully. Before the sun sets on the third day, you have to get Miss. Prissy to fall in love with you, meaning she has to kiss you. But not just any kiss, the kiss of true love."

An image of a heart with a crown around it appeared on screen. Plankton continued, "And if she does kiss you, you will remain an air breather permanently." An image of what SpongeBob would do if he was an air breather appeared on screen. "But if she doesn't, you will return to normal and then…you belong to me."

Squidward yelled to SpongeBob, "No SpongeBob!" Manray and the Dirty Bubble covered their mouths to keep them from talking.

"Have we got a deal?" Plankton asked.

"But if I become a land breather, I'll never see Mr. Krabs or my friends again." SpongeBob said, knowing that land breathers can't breathe water as good as air.

"That's right!" Plankton joked. "But you'll have your lady." Plankton chuckled, "Life's full of choices, innit?"

SpongeBob just shrugged.

"Oh, and there's one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"But I can't give you the secret formula."

"I'm not asking for the formula. Just a token really, a trifle, you won't even miss it. What I want from you, SpongeBob, is…your voice."

"My voice?!" SpongeBob said, holding his throat.

"You got it, wingding. No more talking, singing, laughing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-"

"Oh, you'll have your looks! Your handsome face! And don't underestimate the importance of the moves! Ha!"

Plankton: **The girls up there don't like a lot of blabber**

**They think a guy who gossips is a bore**

**Yes, on land it's much preferred**

**For men not to say a word**

**And after all kid, what is idle prattle for?**

Plankton started throwing things in his cauldron connected to his computer.

Plankton: **Come on they're not all that impressed with conversation**

**They rather have you listen then conversate**

**But they dote and swoon and fawn**

**On a man who's withdrawn**

**It's he who gets his tongue who gets his girl**

**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**

**Go ahead! Make your choice!**

**I'm a very busy organism. And I haven't got all day**

An image of Sandy appeared in front of SpongeBob and when he tried to kiss it, Plankton's face appeared.

Plankton: **It won't cost much. Just your voice**

**You poor unfortunate soul**

**It's sad. But true**

**If you want to cross a bridge, my friend**

**You've got to pay the toll**

A large gold scroll appeared in front of SpongeBob's face.

Plankton: **Take a gulp and take a breath**

**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**

**Manray, Dirty Bubble, now I got him, boys**

**The boss is on a roll**

SpongeBob grabbed the pen

Plankton: **This poor unfortunate soul**

SpongeBob signed the scroll 'SpongeBob SquarePants' the scroll disappeared in Plankton's hand.

"Buluga, sevruga

Come winds of the Caspian Sea"

SpongeBob got scared and covered his eyes.

"Larynxis, glossitis

Etmax laryngitis

La voce to me"

Two hands came out.

"Yes! Go!" The hands went toward SpongeBob. One hand went behind them and started tickling him. He couldn't help but laugh. The other hand went into his throat and took out a round, golden object. That was his voice, still laughing even though it was taken away. It went in into Plankton's shell necklace. Plankton started to laugh. Then SpongeBob got sucked into a bubble and got staticked, he was released from the bubble, his clothes were torn and it was getting hard to breathe. Squidward and Gary saw he was drowning and they swam to his rescue and quickly swam him to the surface. SpongeBob took his first gulp of breath and Squidward and Gary swam to dry land.

* * *

Back at Sandy's castle, Sandy was using her guitar, playing the same tune SpongeBob was singing. Corneil was walking with her.

"That voice, I can't get it outta my head." Sandy said to Corneil. "We looked everywhere, Corneil. Where could he be?"

* * *

Right after that, Squidward and Gary had just brought SpongeBob to the back of the castle. They both collapsed from exhaustion from swimming SpongeBob from Bikini Bottom to dry land. SpongeBob was pretty tired too. He leaned back against a rock and took a deep breath. He then realized he wasn't drying up and he was able to breathe just fine. Then Patrick came running up wearing a water helmet. "Wow, you guys are here too?"

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"I wanted to get something for SpongeBob to make him feel better."

He then noticed SpongeBob. "Wow look at you, SpongeBob, there's something different about you." SpongeBob nodded. "Don't tell me. It's your hairdo, right? You got a new hairdo, right?" Since SpongeBob couldn't speak, all he could do was shake his head 'no'. "Darn."

Patrick took another guess. "Uhh, you got a new outfit?" SpongeBob shook his head again. "Aww, no wait don't tell me! I can do this!"

SpongeBob started to blow air toward Patrick to give him a hint. "Don't tell me! I can do this, don't tell me! Don't tell me!"

Then Squidward yelled out, "He's an air breather, you idiot! He traded his voice to Plankton and became an air breather."

"Oh, I knew that. " Patrick said.

"Meow" Gary said explaining everything.

"And he's only got three days!" Squidward finished.

SpongeBob was walking in the shallow water, enjoying the fresh air. But he accidentally fell into a hole of deep water and bubbles came out from where he fell.

"Just look at him! He can't even go underwater without drowning!" He noticed SpongeBob drowning. "Oops." He pulled SpongeBob out of the hole just in time. "What would Mr. Krabs say about this?" He yanked SpongeBob into the air by his pants in view of Gary and Patrick and his torn clothes tore more making SpongeBob fall out of them, leaving SpongeBob in his underwear.

"Oh that's nice." Squidward sarcastically said. "That's it! I'm marching myself straight to the Krusty Krab and tell him just like I should have done the minute…"

SpongeBob started to panic and got in front of Squidward and started tugging on his shirt.

"And don't you shake your head at me, SquarePants. Maybe there's still time. If we can get Plankton to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be…"

SpongeBob made a sad face. "Just be…just be miserable for the rest of your life, like me." Squidward sighed and said, "All right, all right. I'll help you find that princess."

SpongeBob smiled and hugged Squidward. Squidward sat down on a rock and frowned. "Boy what a soft shell I'm turning out to be."

Patrick walked over to a box of junk.

"I'm tellin' ya, SpongeBob, if you wanna be a land creature, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one." Patrick pulled out a ship's sail from out of the box.

* * *

One the other side of the beach, Sandy and Corneil were walking still, then, Corneil heard something with his acute dog hearing. "Could it be?" he said quietly. Then he started running, to Sandy's surprise.

"Corneil?" Sandy started running after him. "Corneil!"

* * *

Patrick and Gary looked at SpongeBob. "Wow, SpongeBob, you look great."

SpongeBob was wearing the sail like a toga. Then they heard someone coming. It was Corneil. He saw SpongeBob and the others. "It is you!" he yelled out.

Patrick and Squidward got scared and hid underwater and Gary went into SpongeBob's pocket. Corneil chased SpongeBob onto a rock. Corneil stared at SpongeBob and then saw Sandy coming so he ran up to her. "Sandy, it's him, he's right-"Corneil tried to tell her until Sandy closed his mouth.

"What in the name of the Alamo is with you, Corneil?" She asked. Then she saw SpongeBob on top of the rock. "Oh now I see." She walked up to him. SpongeBob was really excited, but tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Sorry about Corneil, he's been acting weird these past few days." She told SpongeBob.

"I've been acting weird?" Corneil muttered under his breath.

Sandy looked into SpongeBob's big blue eyes and started to remember something.

"Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?"

SpongeBob nodded excitedly.

"I knew it! You're the one who saved me! What's your name?" Sandy asked excited as well.

SpongeBob tried to say his name, but couldn't without his voice.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob pointed to his throat.

"You can't speak?"

SpongeBob shook his head sadly.

"Oh, then I guess y'all couldn't be who I thought."

Corneil and SpongeBob frowned in annoyance, then SpongeBob decided to play a little charades in hope Sandy will understand.

"Are you hurt?" Sandy guessed. "You need help."

But SpongeBob lost his balance and fell off into Sandy's arms. "Whoa nelly!" they both stared at each other for a few seconds. "Y'all must've really been through something. But I'm gonna help ya'll."

Sandy walked SpongeBob to her castle and as they were going, SpongeBob looked back at Patrick, who was giving him a thumbs up and Squidward who was sitting there frowning.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss the girl

Inside the castle, SpongeBob was in a large bath tub playing with some bubbles, since he loved bubbles so much. Then Danny Fenton dumped a bucket of water on SpongeBob's head.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, huh?" He said to SpongeBob. "That's terrible, but we'll make you feel better." Danny picked up SpongeBob's outfit and looked at it. "I'll just get this washed for you."

Gary poked his two eyes out of the pocket. Before he knew it Danny threw the outfit into the tub. Frankie washed the clothes and talked to the other laundry maids.

"Well, you must've at least heard about this guy."

"No." Trixie said, "He shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a prince."

Gary was being washed by the maids without being noticed. Then he was hidden in a shirt's pocket and put on a hanger being taken to a different room.

Frankie continued to talk. "If Sandy's looking for her man, I know a couple of highly available ones right here."

Gary jumped through a window and saw dead fish that have been axed, boiled, and empty snail shells. He fainted at the sight of it.

* * *

Meanwhile Bernie, Corneil, and Sandy were in the dining room table.

"Oh come on, Sandy, get real. Great looking guys just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean. If that were true, I'd change my career to a lifeguard." Bernie said.

Sandy was looking out the window wearing a pretty pink dress and said, "I'm tellin' ya Bernie, he was real. I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna marry him."

Then they all saw Danny taking SpongeBob into the room. "Come on. Don't be nervous." Danny said encouraging SpongeBob.

SpongeBob came out wearing a black tuxedo, a red bow tie, and shiny black shoes.

Bernie walked up to Sandy and said, "He cleans up good, doesn't he, Sandy?"

"Wow, you look…great." Sandy said, not knowing what to say.

SpongeBob blushed a little.

"Come, come. You must be starving. Let me help you." Corneil said helping SpongeBob into his chair. Bernie helped Sandy into her's.

"Not often we have such a great looking dinner guest, huh Sandy?" Bernie said.

SpongeBob noticed a fork in front of him. Remembering what Patrick said, he brushed it onto Corneil's fur. Corneil felt weird, but after a while it felt nice. Sandy and Bernie raised their eyebrows in confusion. SpongeBob immediately put the fork down. The Bernie was lighting up a match.

"Bernie what have I told you about smoking that pipe." Corneil said

"What? It makes me look manly." Bernie noticed SpongeBob staring at him. "See, he thinks so." He gave SpongeBob the pipe and since SpongeBob thought it was for making music, he blew into it and black dirt was all over Bernie's face. Sandy and Corneil laughed, and then Sandy coughed, "I'm so sorry, Bernie." Danny walked up to Sandy and said, "Hey Sandy, you're smiling again for the first time in weeks."

Bernie was wiping his face, "Yeah, yeah. Hey Danny, what's for dinner?"

"Something you're gonna like. Chef's making his specialty: escargot."

* * *

Gary peeked over and saw a little blue creature in a chief outfit. It was Blooregard, singing a tune in a French accent as he was cooking.

Blooregard: **Le poissons**

**Le poissons**

**How I love le poissons **

**Love to chop**

**And serve little fish**

**First I cut off their heads**

**Then I pull out their bones**

**Ah mais oui**

**Ca c' est toujours delish**

**Le poissons **

**Le poissons **

**Hee hee hee**

**Hah hah hah**

**With clever, I hack them in two**

**I pull out what's inside**

**And I serve it up fried **

**God, I love little fishes**

**Don't you?**

Gary hid under a piece of lettuce.

Blooregard: **Here's something for tempting the palate**

**Prepared in the classic technique **

**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**

**Then you slash through the skin**

**Give their belly a slice**

**Then you rub some salt in**

**Cause that makes it taste nice**

Blooregard noticed a moving piece of lettuce. He picked it up and saw Gary.

"Zut alors, I have missed one!" He said as he picked up Gary.

Blooregard: **Sacre bleu**

**What is this?**

**How on earth could I miss**

**Such a sweet little succulent snail?**

**Quel dommage**

**What a loss **

**Here we go in the sauce**

He threw Gary in a bowl of sauce.

Blooregard: **Now some flower, I think**

**Just a dab**

Blooregard threw some flour on top of Gary, causing him to sneeze.

Blooregard: **Now I stuff you with bread**

He stuffed bread inside his shell.

Blooregard: **It don't hurt 'cause you're dead**

**And you're certainly lucky you are**

'**Cause it's gonna be hot**

**In my big silver pot**

**Toodle loo mon poisson **

**Au revoir!**

Blooregard threw Gary toward his pot. But when he looked back Gary was sitting on the table inside his shell.

He picked him up with a fork and stared at him. "What the heck is this?" He wondered. The Gary poked his head out of his shell and bit Blooregard. "Ow!" He cried out in pain as he dropped Gary. Gary made a run for it, the angry Blooregard saw him on the counter but touched the stove instead. When Gary was slithering on the floor, Blooregard grabbed his cooking knife and jumped after Gary, crashing into a bunch of stuff.

* * *

In the dining room, Danny heard a lot of crashing. "Uh, I think I better see what Blooregard is up to." Danny said worried as he made a dash to the kitchen. The place was a mess made by Blooregard looking for Gary. "Come out, you pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Blooregard yelled out to Gary, but he was long gone.

"Blooregard!" Danny yelled out annoyed and angry. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I was just…uh…snail and, uh." Blooregard stuttered trying to tell Danny what happened, but he knew he wouldn't believe him. "Never mind."

Danny just grabbed the plates, rolled his eyes, and walked out.

* * *

Bernie was talking to Sandy in the dining room. "Y'know, I was thinking maybe our guest would like to see more of our kingdom, like a tour."

Sandy wasn't listening. She and SpongeBob were staring at each other. "I'm sorry, Bernie, did you say somethin'?"

"You can't just stay here waiting for your mystery man." While they were talking, Bernie lifted up his lid a bit and SpongeBob was surprised to see Gary on his plate. "You have to do something more active like you use to do." While no one was looking, SpongeBob opened up his lid and signaled Gary to come onto his plate. No one noticed Gary slither all the way to SpongeBob's plate. Corneil saw but didn't say anything. "Course I will, if he's interested." SpongeBob immediately put his lid down and Sandy asked him, "So, would y'all like to come on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

SpongeBob nodded happily.

"Great." Bernie said. "Now let's eat before this snail slithers off my plate."

But it already did. Corneil snickered quietly.

* * *

At night, SpongeBob was looking out his balcony watching Sandy practice karate. Sandy saw SpongeBob and smiled at him. SpongeBob noticed her looking and nervously waved. He went back inside and walked passed Squidward and Gary. Squidward was cleaning up Gary from his hard day.

"Do you see what we go through for you, SquarePants? I hope you're happy." Squidward told SpongeBob, who was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Allow me to come in." A voice called out. It was actually Corneil standing in front of the door. Squidward looked surprised.

"Uh oh." Squidward said knowing Corneil knew their plan. "Hey, you can talk?"

"Of course I can." Corneil said walking past Squidward. "A squirrel and an octopus can talk, but a dog can't."

"Anyway, what are you doing here and how long until you call the guards?" Squidward asked, thinking he'll tell everyone everything they were planning.

"I am here to lend my services into helping SpongeBob get a kiss from Sandy."

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"The starfish told me everything. SpongeBob gave his voice to breathe air and the only way he can permanently breathe air is to kiss Sandy. And you two work at the Krusty Krab." Corneil pointed to Squidward and SpongeBob. "Which means I'll have to pay Bernie five bucks?"

"This is great!" Squidward said excited. "You can tell Sandy who SpongeBob is and she'll kiss him." Squidward said as he put his arm around an excited SpongeBob.

"No!" Corneil said to the surprise of Squidward and SpongeBob. "Love cannot work that way. If SpongeBob wants Sandy to fall in love with him, he has to do it on his own. Oh and you're going on a ride with Sandy tomorrow, better get some sleep. See you in the morning." Corneil said as he left.

"I think this is turning out better than expected. Right, SpongeBob?"

But SpongeBob was already asleep and so was Gary. Squidward shut off the light and went into SpongeBob's bed. "You are completely hopeless."

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, a cop stops by the Krusty Krab.

"Any sign of them?" Mr. Krabs asked the cop.

"Negative, there have been no reports of the whereabouts of SpongeBob SquarePants or Squidward Tentacles." The cop said.

"Well, keep looking, find them before I lose all me customers."

"Yes sir." The cop said as he drove away in his car.

"Oh what have I done?" Mr. Krabs said upset.

* * *

The next day Bernie and Danny waved goodbye to SpongeBob and Sandy as they left in a carriage. SpongeBob looked around him staring at the amazing sites and to Sandy's surprise he even looked below, staring at the horses feet gallop. When they were in town, Squidward tried to get SpongeBob's attention, but SpongeBob just waved. Squidward asked, "Has she kissed him yet?"

Gary shook his head.

In town SpongeBob saw a puppet show and took one of the puppets off the confused puppeteer's hand. Then SpongeBob and Sandy danced in the plaza.

"Hey Squidward, any kissing?" Patrick asked.

"No, not yet." Squidward said sadly.

"Oh." Pauses. "How about now?"

"Those two better get a move on." Corneil said.

SpongeBob and Sandy rode in the carriage again, this time Sandy let SpongeBob drive. While he was driving, he went very fast, almost crashing due to the fact he never got his driver's license. Aside from almost crashing off a cliff, Sandy had a great time.

* * *

At night, SpongeBob and Sandy were in a rowboat on a lake.

"I can't see." Patrick whispered loudly.

"Stop pushing me, Patrick!" Corneil shouted out.

"Will both of you stop it?" Squidward told both of them. "Nothing's even happening. He's only got one day left and after that, game over." Squidward took out his clarinet. "This calls for a little 'romantic simulation'." Squidward got close without being seen, and then he started playing a romantic song on his clarinet.

When Gary heard, he hid in his shell to drown out the sound.

Sandy heard and said, "Someone should find that poor feller and put it out of its misery."

SpongeBob weakly smiled and was a bit embarrassed, he knew Squidward was making things worse than making it better.

Corneil had had it and took Squidward's clarinet and threw it aside.

"Squidward that is not what I call romantic music. Watch and you'll see the correct way." Corneil grabbed a stick. "First you got to create the mood, percussion." Ducks started drumming on turtles' backs. "Strings," Crickets started chirping. "Winds," The wind started blowing. "Words."

Corneil: **There you see him**

**Sitting there across the way**

**He don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about him**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**He wants to kiss the girl**

"Did y'all hear something?" Sandy asked.

SpongeBob smiled and shrugged.

Corneil: **Yes, you want him**

**Look at him, you know you do**

**Possible he wants you too**

**There is one way to ask him**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on kid, kiss the girl**

"Sing with me now."

Corneil and Squidward: **Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Look at the girl too shy**

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Corneil: Ain't that sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

"You know, it's a darn shame I don't even know your name." Sandy said to SpongeBob. "Maybe I can guess. It's Milton."

SpongeBob made a disgusted face.

Sandy laughed, "Okay no, um how about Tom?" SpongeBob shook his head. "Bill?" SpongeBob shook his head again.

"SpongeBob, his name is SpongeBob." Squidward whispered to Sandy.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy wondered.

SpongeBob nodded happily.

"SpongeBob?!" SpongeBob nodded again. "That's a nice name. Okay, SpongeBob."

Corneil: **Now's your moment (yeah yeah)**

**Floating in a goo lagoon (yeah yeah)**

**Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

**Corneil and Squidward: He don't say a word**

**And he won't say word**

**Until he kiss the girl**

A lot of lake animals gathered around and started singing along.

Corneil, Squidward and Gary: **Sha la la la la la **

**Don't be scared**

**You got the mood prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Some fish (and Patrick) made a fountain around SpongeBob and Sandy.

Corneil, Squidward, Gary and Patrick: **Sha la la la la la **

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it now**

**He wants to kiss the girl**

Squidward played some more notes on his clarinet, but some birds quiet him up.

Corneil, Gary and Patrick: **Sha la la la la la**

**Float along**

**And listen to the song**

**The song say kiss the girl**

**SpongeBob and Sandy stared deep into each others eyes.**

**Sha la la la la la**

**The music play**

**Do what the music say**

**He's gotta kiss the girl**

**SpongeBob and Sandy leaned forward to kiss.**

**He's got to kiss the girl**

**Everyone rooted them on.**

**He's got to kiss the girl**

**He wanna kiss the girl**

**They got closer and closer**

**You've gotta kiss the girl**

Corneil and Squidward: **Go on and kiss the girl**

Just when they were about to kiss, the boat tipped over causing them to miss their chance.

"No!" Squidward yelled out in annoyance.

"Hang on, y'all, I gotcha." Sandy said as she helped SpongeBob onto his feet.

* * *

But the boat was actually tipped over by Manray and the Dirty Bubble, to stop them from kissing.

"Nice work, boys." Plankton said watching everything from his computer at the Chum Bucket. "That doofus is better than I thought."

Plankton jumped from his computer to the floor. "At this rate, she'll be kissing him by sunset."

Plankton started throwing things in his cauldron. "I think it's time Plankton took matters into his own hands. Krabs' fry cook will be mine and then I'll make him wrive, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

Then Plankton started to change along with his voice.


	5. Chapter 5: Plankton's revenge

Later that night, Sandy was playing her guitar on the balcony. Bernie came to talk to her. "Sandy? If I may say, far better than any dream man is one loyal, caring, and so on and so forth and one right before your eyes."

Bernie left and Sandy thought about what he said, she saw SpongeBob through the window, but SpongeBob didn't notice her looking. In frustration, she threw her guitar in the ocean and when she was leaving, she heard a familiar sound. Sandy looked down the balcony and saw a sponge with spiky green hair dressed up like a punk rocker, wearing a sea shell necklace, walking on the beach and laughing in a high pitched dolphin like laugh. Sandy recognized his voice. Bright swirls came out of his necklace and went into Sandy's eyes. Sandy was now under the mysterious man's spell.

* * *

In the morning, Patrick came into SpongeBob's room while he was still sleeping. "SpongeBob, SpongeBob wake up! Wake up. I just heard the news." Patrick jumped on the bed waking up SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary. "Congratulations, buddy, we did it!" Patrick said while shaking the half awaken SpongeBob's hand.

Squidward yawned. "What is this idiot blabbering about now?" Squidward said as he tried to get back to sleep.

"As if you didn't know, the whole town's talking about the princess getting married this afternoon."

SpongeBob seemed a little surprised.

Anyway, I just came to wish you good luck." Patrick was walking outside. "See ya later. I wouldn't miss it!" Patrick accidentally fell off the balcony.

SpongeBob started to realize what he meant and got excited. He got up, hugged Squidward and kissed Gary. He ran downstairs still in his pajamas and Gary followed him.

* * *

When he was on the upper staircase he looked down and saw Bernie, Sandy and another guy talking.

"Well now, Sandy." Bernie said a little embarrassed. "I guess I was wrong. Your mystery man does exist. And he is good looking."

Gary caught up to SpongeBob still looking surprised and when he looked down, he was surprised as well.

"Congratulations, Sheldon." Bernie said shaking Sheldon's hand.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Sandy said still in a trance.

SpongeBob was in shock and shook his head in disbelief.

"What? Sure but these things take time you know."

"This afternoon, Bernie, the wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Sure, Sandy, if that's what you want."

Gary saw SpongeBob break into tears and run off crying. Sheldon also saw SpongeBob and snickered to himself, he looked at the familiar shell necklace that still contained SpongeBob's voice.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, SpongeBob was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and boots. He sadly watched the wedding ship sail off. SpongeBob fell down and started sobbing. Squidward felt bad for him and he put his hand on his shoulder. Gary felt sad that SpongeBob was sad and he started crying too.

* * *

On the ship, Patrick was ready to attend the wedding. "I wonder where SpongeBob is." Then he heard singing. It sounded a lot like SpongeBob.

Sheldon: **What a lovely little bride I'll have**

**My dear she'll look divine**

Patrick peeked through the door and saw Sheldon singing.

Sheldon: **Things are working out**

**According to my ultimate design**

Sheldon slingshot a pin to an angel carving on the mirror.

Sheldon: **Soon I'll have that little sponge**

**And the ocean will be mine**

Sheldon looked in the mirror and started laughing in the mirror, the reflection was Plankton.

"Plankton!" Patrick said surprised. "Oh no, I gotta…" Patrick accidentally fell on a catapult and got flung far away. "Ahhh!" He landed next to SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary.

"SpongeBob, I was walking and Plankton was watching the mirror and was singing horribly, just like SpongeBob." SpongeBob couldn't believe it. "The princess is marrying Plankton in disguise!" Patrick yelled as he strangled Squidward. Squidward pushed Patrick away.

"Are you sure about this?" Squidward asked.

"Have I ever not been right?"

SpongeBob stared at the ship sail away into the sunset and he remembered what Plankton said. _Before the sun sets on the third day _

SpongeBob jumped in the water. Squidward threw a barrel into the water and SpongeBob climbed onto it.

"Patrick, grab onto that rope and take SpongeBob to the boat as fast as you can!" Squidward ordered.

"Aye aye, captain." Patrick said as he started swimming SpongeBob to the ship.

"I got to get to the Krusty Krab and tell Mr. Krabs about this."

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"You got to try and stall that wedding!"

Gary had an idea, Gary meowed the biggest meow of all and all the animals came out.

"Meow!" Gary had told all the animals. They all went toward the ship.

* * *

On the ship, Sheldon and Sandy were walking down the aisle. They walked past Bernie, who had Corneil on a leash due to his 'strange' behavior today. Corneil growled at Sheldon, since he knew he couldn't trust him. Sheldon just kicked him in the face and kept walking. They reached the priest and he started "Dearly beloved."

* * *

Patrick was still pulling SpongeBob to the ship.

"Don't worry, SpongeBob, we'll be there soon." Patrick said tiring out.

"Do you, Sandy, take Sheldon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest continued.

"I do." Sandy answered.

Sheldon heard something coming, bunch of seagulls came swooping down on him. Sea creatures stuck on top of him. At the same time SpongeBob just arrived on the ship and started climbing. Corneil got excited. "They did it!" SpongeBob reached the ship top. Gary got on top of Sheldon's face and he was covered in slime. Sheldon grabbed Gary and started shaking him while he was inside his shell. Corneil got free from Bernie and ran toward Sheldon, "Let him go now!" Corneil bit him to get revenge for Gary and for kicking him in the face earlier. Sheldon's necklace fell off and broke on the floor. Sandy was out of her trance.

"What in tarnation?" She said confused.

SpongeBob's voice went back to him and he started laughing, "That tickles!" was the first thing he said after three days. "Hey!" He then realized he had his voice back.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy called to him.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob called back. Corneil was happy for them too.

"You can talk."

"Sandy, get away from him!" Sheldon said, realizing he had his old 'Plankton' voice back.

"You're the one I've been looking for, the one who saved my life." Sandy said.

"Gee, Sandy, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Sandy, no!" Plankton shouted.

As they were about to kiss, SpongeBob felt lightheaded.

"You're too late!" Plankton said. The sun had already set and SpongeBob turned back to normal. Plankton turned back to himself, but had a machine with large metal tentacle legs. One grabbed SpongeBob and jumped off the ship. "So long sweet cheeks!" Plankton said as he went back into the ocean.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy yelled.

* * *

"Don't worry, SpongeBob, it's not you I'm after, I have a much bigger fish to-"

"Not so fast, Plankton!" Mr. Krabs said armed with a golden spatula. Squidward was right behind him.

"Why, Krabs, long time no see." Plankton simply said.

"Let him go!"

"Not a chance, Krabs, he's mine now." Plankton showed Mr. Krabs the contract. "We made a deal."

SpongeBob yelled to Mr. Krabs while he was being restrained by Manray and the Dirty Bubble. "Mr. Krabs, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I didn't know!"

Mr. Krabs used the golden spatula to shoot a ray at the contract. But it didn't break.

Plankton laughed and said, "You see? The contract is legal, binding, and unbreakable, even for your golden spatula. Of course, I've always been a single cell organism with an eye for a bargain. The maker of the krabby patty is a very precious commodity." Plankton put the square shape bucket helmet on SpongeBob's head, and SpongeBob struggled to get it off. "But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better."

* * *

Back on the surface, Sandy was taking a rowboat out to sea.

"Sandy, what are you doing?!" Bernie asked her.

"Bernie, I lost him once. I'm not gonna lose him again!"

* * *

SpongeBob was already completely brainwashed by Plankton's bucket helmet.

"Now do we have a deal?" Plankton asked.

Mr. Krabs had no choice but to agree, he used the golden spatula to sign his name.

"Ha! It's done then!"

The bucket helmet was pulled off of SpongeBob's head and went onto Mr. Krabs'

"Oh no!" SpongeBob cried.

Mr. Krabs was under the control of Plankton.

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob and Squidward yelled.

"Good, now hand over the formula and the golden spatula." Plankton ordered.

Mr. Krabs did so, and handed both to Plankton.

"Finally, they're mine." The golden spatula glowed in Plankton's hands.

"You!" SpongeBob said as he started to get very angry. "You monster!"

SpongeBob jumped onto Plankton's machine and tried to grab Plankton. Plankton used his mechanical tentacle to throw him off.

"Don't mess with me, SpongeFool!" Plankton aimed the spatula at SpongeBob. "Contract or not, I'll blast…ow!"

Sandy was in her diving suit and she threw a harpoon through Plankton's antennas.

"Why you little fool. After her!" Manray and the Dirty Bubble ran toward Sandy.

"Sandy, look out!" SpongeBob yelled.

Sandy made a karate stance at both of them.

"Come on!" Squidward told Patrick.

They both helped out Sandy. Patrick burped in Manray's face and Squidward played the clarinet in the Dirty Bubble's ears.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Plankton said as he was getting ready to shoot Sandy with the golden spatula. SpongeBob pulled back Plankton causing him to misfire. The ray hit Manray and Dirty Bubble, they disappeared.

"Nooo!" Plankton yelled, "Well at least I won't have to pay them their monthly salary." Plankton was still mad as he saw Sandy and SpongeBob swimming to the surface. Plankton used the golden spatula and he grew bigger and bigger, scaring Squidward and Patrick.

* * *

Up on the surface, SpongeBob and Sandy swam to each other.

"Quick, Sandy, you gotta get outta here." SpongeBob said.

"No, I won't leave you." Sandy said.

The giant Plankton came right from below them. They jumped off his head and back into the ocean. They watched as he grew bigger and bigger. They got scared and hugged each other tightly.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Plankton said as he tried to smash them with his giant foot.

"Look out!" Sandy called.

They both dived underwater.

"Now I am the ruler of the ocean!" Plankton said as he made lightning with the golden spatula. "The waves obey my every command!" A huge wave crashed through SpongeBob and Sandy.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy called as SpongeBob was pushed far back.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Plankton made a huge whirlpool with the golden spatula.

A bunch of old ships raised above the ocean, Sandy grabbed a rock to keep out of the water. A ship was about run over SpongeBob, but he dove underwater and grabbed a rope attached to it. He started climbing to get on the ship. Plankton spotted Sandy and blasted the rock she was on, causing her to fall in the whirlpool. SpongeBob got to the steering wheel of the ship. "How do you drive this thing?" SpongeBob wondered.

Plankton tried to blast Sandy while she was trapped at the bottom of the whirlpool she barely dodged all of them. SpongeBob was driving the ship towards Plankton. "You! You used me to hurt my friends!"

"Yes, yes I did." Plankton said. "You, SpongeBob, have to be the dumbest creature in the sea. Because of your stupid needs, I finally got what I wanted!"

"I'm gonna make sure you never do anything like this again!" SpongeBob drove the ship into Plankton.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Plankton screamed, and then shrunk back to normal size. "Well, this stinks."

Everything returned to normal. The bucket helmet broke and Mr. Krabs got the formula and the golden spatula back.

* * *

Later on, Mr. Krabs and Squidward watched SpongeBob sit on a rock wearing a water helmet, sadly watching Sandy sit on the beach.

"The lad really does love her, doesn't he, Squidward?" Mr. Krabs said.

"Well, it's like I always say: Some people need to be free and live their own life."

"You always say that?" Squidward just shrugged. "Well, I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that?" Squidward asked.

"Who's going to make me patties?" While Mr. Krabs was sobbing over the loss of his fry cook, he pointed the golden spatula to SpongeBob. Before SpongeBob knew it, his water helmet disappeared. He thought he was going to dry up, but instead he was able to breathe. He walked over to Sandy, who was happy to see him, they hugged and kissed.

* * *

When they were married, Corneil hugged both of them. Bernie was so happy, he cried on a Danny, who was embarrassed. SpongeBob hugged his best friend Patrick. Squidward stuck out his hand expecting a handshake, but instead, SpongeBob just gave him a hug. Instead of getting annoyed as usual, he smiled and hugged him back. Happy that SpongeBob finally got what he always wanted or happy that SpongeBob won't be in Bikini Bottom for a while. Gary was sitting on the wedding cake, crying happily. Until chef Blooregard tried to chop him. Gary jumped down and slithered away, Blooregard was still chasing him, until Gary cut some rope, dropping a pole that hit Blooregard in the face. Gary jumped off the ship landed next to Squidward and Patrick. "Meow!" He said happily.

Mr. Krabs walked up to SpongeBob, SpongeBob hugged him and said. "Thank you, Mr. Krabs."

Mr. Krabs went back into the ocean. SpongeBob and Sandy waved to all of SpongeBob's friends and family. Mr. Krabs made a rainbow with the golden spatula and he, Squidward, Patrick, and Gary watched the ship sail away.

SpongeBob and Sandy kissed once again.

**THE END**

_Now it's done. I hope you liked it. I used some of the songs from the movie except I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story as you can see. I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review_


End file.
